Crônicas de Londárion A Rosa de Cristal
by Malifysence
Summary: Não se enganem... Na verdade não coube o nome verdadeiro... Na verdade é "A Rosa de Cristal e as Penas de Gelo"


Crônicas de Londárion – A Nova Terra

**Conto 3 – A Rosa Cristal e as Penas de Gelo**

Numa vila do reino de Londárion, um senhor de idade começa a juntar uma platéia de criança e adolescentes com uma lenda.

Senhor: Sentem-se bem acomodados, por que não quero parar minha história por nada...

Menina de 10 anos: Mas e se eu precisar ir ao banheiro?

Senhor: Creio que você vai perder uma parte da história, minha querida...

Menina de 10 anos: Ah! Isso não é justo...

Senhor: (risos contagiantes e baixos) Vocês estão prontos? Pois vou começar... "Numa vila longe, muito longe da nossa uma jovem tinha começado com o negócio de vender flores, ela vendia as flores como havia aprendido com sua mãe, mas as melhores flores que ela vendia eram as rosas. Rosas brancas, vermelhas, amarelas, rosas... (pequenos risos) E até rosas azuis que eram as mais bonitas que já havia cultivado... Vocês jovens devem pensar: 'Mas essas são as rosas mais incomuns que já vi! ' E eram as rosas mais incomuns mesmo, por que por serem incomuns é que vendiam mais que as normais. Um dia essa floricultora encontrou com um jovem numa de suas buscas por água que ela fazia diariamente para banhar seu jardim e ela havia se apaixonado por ele a primeira vista."

—Que bela é sua flor — Disse o jovem com um sorriso sincero.

—Muito... Obrigada... — Disse nervosa e corada com as palavras do jovem a floricultora.

—Você que a cultivou? — indagou acariciando a rosa azul presa aos belos cabelos da jovem floricultora.

—Sim, fui eu mesma... É que... Eu sou uma floricultora... E essa não é a minha melhor flor, mas é sim muito bela... — Disse ainda nervosa e tão corada quanto antes, mas agora com um olhar de vergonha.

—Você passa por essa estrada todos os dias? — Indagou observando o caminho por onde ela veio.

—Sim, eu venho até a fonte todos os dias para pegar água para meu jardim por isso trago dois baldes comigo... Mas eu moro aqui perto — Disse baixando o bastão onde os baldes estavam pendurados e os colocando junto ao chão com delicadeza.

—Isso é bom, mas eu gostaria de ver seu jardim um dia... Deve ser lindo — Disse com um olhar de apreciação que denunciavam as imagens que passavam por sua imaginação.

—É mesmo uma bela visão... Meu jardim é minha única lembrança de meus pais... — Disse agora espontaneamente com um olhar de lamento e sofreguidão que demonstravam um passado involuntariamente ruim.

—O que houve com eles? Eles... — Disse com olhar de preocupação não terminando a frase para não fazê-la sofrer em suas lembranças.

—Sim, eles morreram faz uns treze anos, eu tinha dez anos quando um bando de ladrões invadiu minha casa e mataram eles, graças a minha mãe eu fui salva sendo escondida num fundo falso das tabuas do assoalho da casa... Agradeço a ela sempre rezando por seu descanso — Respondeu de imediato com um tom de aceitação e agradecimento.

—Você parece tão só... Por que você não me leva a sua casa um dia desses e eu vejo o seu jardim maravilhoso te fazendo companhia? — Indagou com uma estranha alegria no olhar.

—Claro! Eu adoraria! — Gritou com uma alegria tão grande que parecia que iria saltar aos braços dele.

—Então amanhã eu irei contigo pegar água e visitar seu jardim. Nós podemos nos encontrar nesse mesmo lugar amanhã quando você vier nesse mesmo horário, não? — Indagou com um sorriso contagiante e um olhar de felicidade e tranqüilidade puro.

—Claro, eu virei sem falta! — Disse sem pensar mesmo que fosse realmente se esforçar para chegar neste mesmo horário.

No dia seguinte no mesmo horário ela estava lá à espera de seu amado sem nome.

—Será que ele vem mesmo? Eu fiquei tão entusiasmada que me esqueci de perguntar-lhe o nome... Ai... Eu sou uma tonta — Disse com um tom de decepção.

—Você... Uma tonta? Por quê? — Disse o jovem chegando por trás dela na estrada.

—Hã? Você já chegou? — Disse ainda pensando em suas palavras.

—Sim, claro... Mas eu que deveria lhe perguntar o mesmo. Você estava aqui me esperando durante esse tempo todo? — Disse desacreditado.

—Bem, é que você disse "nesse mesmo horário" então eu vim sem me atrasar para te ver... — Disse corando e com seu tom de voz baixando com o nervosismo iminente.

—Você é mesmo uma moça muito encantadora, mas o que eu queria mesmo saber é seu nome — Riu antes de dizer tais palavras que a fizeram corar ainda mais.

—Meu nome é Kalli.

—O meu é Falkner, eu me atrasei por causa de meu pai, ele é um pouco severo quanto ao trabalho quer que somente me divirta quando eu tiver terminado meu trabalho no barco pesqueiro com ele, mas ele é uma ótima pessoa, eu lhe garanto — Disse coçando a cabeça com o embaraço.

—Que ferida é essa no seu ombro? Parece ter doído um bocado, deixe-me ajudá-lo — Riram instantes antes dela indagá-lo preocupada.

—Não, não será preciso, eu posso botar uma atadura em casa — Disse corando embaraçado.

—Não, melhor eu atar esta ferida para não infeccionar, você pode pegar uma doença ou até pior e também não precisa se preocupar, eu aprendi com minha mãe sobre ervas que ajudam a cicatrizar feridas como essas — Disse com um sorriso de tranqüilidade e felicidade.

—Mas você tem certeza que você se lembra do que você aprendeu com sua mãe há treze anos? — Indagou preocupado e ainda embaraçado.

—Você por um acaso está duvidando de minhas habilidades? Ou você está tentando insultar minha mãe com suas palavras efêmeras? — Indagou com um rosto de raiva fingida que pareceu funcionar.

—Não, não foi isso que eu quis dizer... Eu apenas disse que... — Disse corado de embaraço.

—Então não diga nada e deixe-me cuidar de sua ferida! — Disse com um rosto de indignação.

Ela cuida da ferida de Falkner com cuidado e ele a observa com uma expressão de contemplação, mas quando ela o olha nos olhos ele cora num só instante ficando tão vermelho que pos os cabelos por cima de seu rosto para disfarçar mostrando algo estranho a Kalli.

—Pronto, eu já terminei. Agora não vai mais infeccionar e com essas ervas vai cicatrizar em pouco tempo — Disse corada pensando em seu amado.

—Você é realmente impressionante... Sinto-me muito melhor — Disse com um sorriso de agradecimento.

—Você é um elfo? — Indagou após o pano na cabeça dele ter caído mostrando um pouco de suas orelhas.

—Sim, mas você não tem problemas com elfos... Tem? — Indagou preocupado com um olhar que esperava uma rejeição imediata.

—Não, eu só fiquei surpresa por você só ter me mostrado isso no dia em que ia me visitar. Pensei que éramos amigos agora e amigos não têm segredos guardados uns dos outros — Disse com um olhar de decepção.

—Mas... Eu não tenho segredos que guardo de você, mas se quiser eu posso lhe contar minha história de como foi minha vida, não tem importância — esbravejou preocupado com a reação de sua amiga.

—Pois então comece — Disse com um olhar de paciência e amizade.

O dia foi passando e quando ele havia terminado de lhe explicar sobre a história de sua vida já estava anoitecendo.

—Bem melhor irmos para minha casa antes que anoiteça ou nós vamos nos perder — Disse se espreguiçando e se levantando do chão.

Falkner parecia protegê-la de tudo que habitava a floresta, mas ela compreendia a preocupação dele, mesmo ela que vivia sozinha não saia de casa a noite por nada nem ninguém.

—Logo depois desse carvalho nós chegaremos à minha casa — Disse apontando na direção correta de sua casa.

—Nossa! Sua casa é linda! — Disse com um olhar de apreciação e um sorriso de criança.

E realmente era... Um casebre confortável com uma estufa nos fundos que era muito grande, onde ficava seu jardim particular. Ao entrar na casa Falkner fica maravilhado com o cheiro de flores que exala a estufa, mesmo fechada, e foi em sua direção junto de Kalli. Contemplando um mar de flores de todos os tipos ele pode ver os vaga-lumes que nasciam das flores junto com a escuridão que brotava aos poucos com o pôr-do-sol.

—Esse lugar... É seu jardim? Mais parece o próprio paraíso... E você parece um anjo cercado por flores nos campos Elíseos... — Disse corado e sentando entre as flores do jardim observando Kalli de pé sob a luz da lua.

—Não é mais do que um jardim... Eu só cuido dele como minha mãe cuidava... — Disse sincera e corada.

—Não é isso, seu jardim é a mais pura expressão de seu amor por seus pais e também a expressão de sua alma... Você é a pessoa mais pura que já conheci... E por isso eu queria lhe perguntar uma coisa...

Kalli mais parecia estar voando com as mãos seguradas por Falkner, seus olhos não o tiravam de seu foco, seu corpo estava leve como uma folha em plena brisa e com os dois vermelhos como um botão de rosas.

—Seja minha noiva e case-se comigo que lhe darei felicidade igual a que este puro jardim me traz... Mesmo sendo um pescador eu me esforçarei para lhe trazer muita felicidade — esbravejou como se estivesse pronto para dar sua vida em prol dessa decisão.

—Por estar comigo já me traz muita felicidade e sim, casar-me-ei contigo... Por nossa felicidade e amor... — Disse corada com um olhar de paixão e amor.

Naquele lugar abençoado um casal teve uma noite romântica, onde um pedido foi aceito e uma promessa fora feita. No dia seguinte a vila que era ao pé do morro onde Kalli morava só, estava totalmente empolgada com o casamento dela com Falkner, porém esse entusiasmo não durou muito. Em duas semanas Falkner tinha que cumprir com sua promessa e ir ao mar com seu pai para trazer alimento à vila, mas o mar não parecia bom para navegar pela vinda de uma tempestade muito forte. O pai de Falkner não era um homem do tipo que desistia tão facilmente e foi mesmo com essa prova que poderiam não voltar.

—Querido... Você promete-me voltar com vida? Promete-me cumprir com a promessa da noite no jardim? — Disse com lágrimas surgindo em seus olhos, mas presas com todas as forças.

—Sim, enquanto você estiver me esperando aqui, eu estarei pronto para voltar aos teus braços — Disse abraçando-a e deixando uma lagrima cair por seu rosto, mesmo que sendo limpa por suas mãos.

Com um beijo os amantes selam uma promessa e um adeus faz uma lágrima singela escorrer na face de Kalli que a segura para não trair sua própria confiança e a de Falkner que a observava do cavalo do pai. Nesse dia um nobre, por tanto ouvir sobre as maravilhosas rosas azuis de Kalli, pediu-lhe que plantasse uma para ele uma rosa azul com pedras de cristal de enfeite por cima da areia do vaso para um mês depois. Dia após dia ela ia ao pico do porto onde podia ver o mar por completo e lá rezava por seu amado junto do vaso com a semente da rosa azul.

—Por favor, suplico-lhes anjos amados que guardem com carinho o meu amor, tragam minha paixão para não mais dela sofra meu coração e meu amor reine novamente como antes havia de ser... Deixo meu amor por vocês e minha paixão neste botão de rosa azul que irá se abrir para um nobre cultivar e proliferar a beleza de meu amor e carinho — Disse em suplicio por tudo que lhe era mais importante no mundo.

Passou-se um mês e mesmo assim ela ainda estava lá no pico do porto esperando por seu amado, uma donzela de belos cabelos ruivos e com um vaso com pedras de cristal puro, porém seu amor, saudade e dor, com o passar do tempo, aumentavam e sobreviviam a tudo, até mesmo ao próprio tempo.

Até o dia em que enquanto terminava de rezar... Faleceu... Como uma flor ela murchou e foi achada ajoelhada com as mãos juntas e agarradas a uma pétala de rosa azul com uma face de esperança e carinho, mesmo após sua morte... Na noite de sua morte o vaso da rosa azul em botão foi à única coisa que restou em sua frente além do mar...

Depois dessa noite a rosa nunca mais se abriu, mas se você observasse bem veria que a rosa chora dia após dia e por isso seu azul sereno e belo começou a se tornar cristalino, melancólico, sem vida, porém terno, apaixonado e preocupado. A rosa de cristal, como foi chamada e ficou conhecida, passou por muitas pessoas até um mago acadêmico tê-la em suas mãos e começar uma série de experimentos com o néctar da flor que não se abre e com uma da suas pétalas cristalinas que nenhum resultado deu além de mostrar que era uma rosa azul como outra qualquer.

—Droga! Assim não vou conseguir reconhecimento para entrar na academia de magia imperial, somente se eu conseguir descobrir algo realmente desconhecido aos magos imperiais eu poderei entrar para academia... Mas nenhum dos meus experimentos deu resultados — Disse com indignação e desespero batendo nos instrumentos da mesa jogando-os no chão.

O acadêmico começa a ter sonhos nos quais vê uma moça jovem rezando defronte à rosa de cristal e no alto de um pico perto de um porto na costa do reino. Vê também um homem de mesma idade num barco chegando ao porto e correndo em direção ao pico onde encontra a mulher morta e a rosa ainda azul que ele leva para a casa da moça, mas quando chega o nobre lhe pede ele a rosa. O homem não quer entregá-la, pois para ele é a ultima e única lembrança de seu verdadeiro amor.

—Bem, se não vai entregá-la por bem ira entregá-la por mal! — Esbravejou com ódio e indignação.

O nobre saca uma arma de fogo e atira no homem que morre e o acadêmico acorda em seguida.

—Agora entendo seu pesar e sua paixão rosa de cristal... Irei até a costa plantar-lhe numa caverna onde possa tomar sol, água e ter muitas outras rosas azuis para não mais sentir solidão — Disse o acadêmico com um olhar compreensivo e afetuoso.

Logo ele já havia feito o que disse a flor e em três dias ele espalhou um boato atrás de outro de que uma rosa diferente de qualquer outra nasceu numa caverna com milhares de outras rosas azuis e que ela é a encarnação do espírito da donzela do pico.

—Vamos ver a rosa da donzela do pico na caverna? — Disse a senhora num canto da cidade.

—Dizem que se você levar uma rosa de oferenda um desejo pode ser realizado — Disse a moça conversando com seu namorado.

—Disseram-me que ela só irá se abrir quando numa noite de lua ela alcançar o topo do céu durante um beijo de um casal apaixonado — Disse a adolescente apaixonada e esperançosamente.

Nenhuma dessas suposições tinha sequer fundamento, mas os nobres começaram a ter uma cobiça súbita pela rosa dos milagres que os fizeram matarem todos os cidadãos do porto e queimar a cidade para poderem obter uma única rosa... Uma simples rosa que carregava a tristeza, o amor e a saudade de um casal apaixonado e distante pelo tempo. O cheiro da rosa chamou a atenção de uma criatura que carregava uma nobre missão, ela se aproximou do exercito que atacava a vila do porto em busca da origem do cheiro e dizimou o exercito despreparado para um confronto com uma criatura tão forte. Essa criatura chegou a caverna e foi em direção a rosa de cristal por causa de seu cheiro singelo e perfumado, um cheiro suave e cálido que exprimia os próprios sentimentos da flor.

—Você é dona desse adorável perfume suave e belo que tanto procurei? Não sabia que uma simples rosa azul cristal fosse tão bela e perfumada? Podes abrirte para que eu possa sentir tua plena beleza e teu singelo perfume? — Disse uma estranha silhueta semi-humana na escuridão.

—Sim, mas não devo abrir-me agora... Eu sou a prova viva do amor puro que minha criadora teve por seu amado e pelos anjos que trouxeram de volta dos mares violentos e tenebrosos da costa de nosso reino e até que eles se unam novamente eu não poderei me abrir... Desculpe... — Disse com um tom triste e sincero em desapontamento.

—Diga-me seu nome, doce rosa? — Indagou a criatura.

—Chamo-me Lazulis Christalida... Qual é o seu nome, bela voz que me acolhe na noite? — Indagou a pobre rosa.

—Sou Sirennithy Harpydian — Disse imperiosa enquanto saia da escuridão mostrando-se ser uma Harpia.

—Sirennithy... — Disse a triste rosa.

—Sim?

—Posso lhe chamar de Siren? — Indagou a rosa com afeto.

—Sim, por que não? E eu posso lhe chamar de Chris? — Indagou a ela com o mesmo afeto.

—Sim, Siren — Disse Chris, a rosa de cristal.

Aquela noite voou durante a conversa de Siren e Chris, o tempo foi tornando-as amigas, Siren protegia Chris e Chris curava Siren com seu perfume, sua beleza e seu néctar. Um dia Siren saiu e demorou mais que o normal, Chris preocupada pediu a um morcego que buscasse noticias de Siren, mas nada pode descobrir. Quando Siren voltou Chris ficou quieta esperou as explicações de sua demora.

—Chris, eu trouxe... — Tentou especular sem muito sucesso.

—Não... Por favor, me expliques por que tu me preocupaste tanto com tua viagem? — Indagou tristemente, a rosa.

—Eu fui até um amigo para achar para você um presente especial que valesse a pena lhe dar — argumentou na tentativa vã de despreocupar sua amiga.

—E qual é o presente? — Indagou desinteressada.

Siren mostra a Chris uma esfera com um brilho igual ao dela quando banhada pela luz da lua e nela ela pode ver sua criadora junto com seu amado olhando-a.

—Abra-te bela flor que criei... Esperei a eternidade por meu amor e agora que estamos juntos você pode se abrir — Disse Kalli junto de Falkner na imagem do globo de cristal.

A flor se abre com timidez e mostra todo um esplendor fascinante que ela escondia do mundo, a esfera flutua até ficar em cima da flor e se torna poeira de cristal que cai na flor dando ao néctar dela um poder medicinal muito grande que pode curar qualquer mal, seja espiritual ou físico. Com esse pó ela teve sua beleza eternizada como o amor de sua criadora e seu perfume criava uma aura que purificava o lugar além de acalmar as criaturas ao redor dela.

—Então, doce Chris, querida e melhor amiga, você já me contou teus segredos acho que devo confessar-lhe os meus... Sou guardiã de um objeto sagrado chamado Haura e somente há cinco deles... Eu tenho comigo a Haura Serena e as demais estão em posse de meus amigos. A Haura Celeste está em posse da Esfinge, a Haura Flamejante esta com Quimera, a Haura Terrestre esta com Cérbero e a Haura de Caos esta de posse de um amigo que o nome eu não posso mencionar... — disse com entusiasmo quase não agüentando ter que guardar um mero segredo.

—Por que não? – indagou curiosa.

—É proibido... Pelos anjos... Foram eles que nos concederam esta missão divina e esses objetos sagrados, nem mesmo nós sabemos onde eles moram somente a esfinge, mas ela só fala por enigmas — Disse preocupada e desapontada.

—Ah... Eu sabia que era bom demais para ser verdade... Conhecer os anjos... — Disse devaneando, a rosa.

—É... Conhecer os anjos... — Disse observando a felicidade dos pensamentos de sua amiga.

—Esse sempre foi meu sonho — Disse desinteressada.

Com um pouco de silencio as duas riem, por conseguinte.

—O que você acha? — Indagou com um sorriso de felicidade na sugestão.

—De que? — Indagou curiosa na sugestão da amiga, a rosa.

—De ir comigo para além desse mar esquecer os humanos... Só nós e as flores que irei plantar junto a ti... O que acha? — Disse com uma felicidade ainda maior nos olhos.

—Não sei bem o que dizer... — Disse ainda desacreditada.

—Pois então diga sim e te levarei para minha casa onde vai ter luz do sol e da lua o quanto você quiser... Terá quanta água doce e espaço desejar e ninguém poderá nos impedir de ser feliz, ninguém! — Disse com um tom de certeza e alegria contagiante.

—Finalmente poderei ser feliz? — Indagou a si como se dela pudesse vir à própria resposta.

—Não, nós seremos felizes, minha amiga... Nós... — Disse preparando-se para a partida a utopia que se formou nos sonhos de Chris.


End file.
